Balancing Sides
by FestinaLente1
Summary: Kate dies at the end of the brutal stampede, Humphrey broken and bitter by the experience leaves Jasper forever, and heads far north. However death is never the end, and are there greater forces at work that shape our destiny. Read and Review
1. Death is only the beginning

**Balancing sides**

A chorus of sombre howls fills the valley, all wolves of both east and west stand grief stricken as Humphrey cradles Kates lifeless body in his paws, sobbing uncontrollably into her fur.

"M..my girl" Winston stutters while shedding a tear, as he approaches them Humphry turns round with a furious snarl "STAY AWAY FROM HER! Its because of you she's dead" visibly shocked by Humphreys outburst he takes a step back.

Humphrey looks back at Kate, she looks so peaceful so beautiful, memories begin to wonder into his mind of times spent together, howling in the train, log sledding on the mountain, the memories cause him to smile for a brief moment but it soon turns into a scowl.

"Because of you and your stupid feud she is dead, now I will never see her again" his voice now a bitter sneer.

Letting Kate down Humphrey turns to Tony "and you, you disgust me! forcing people to marry against their will, who ever said you need marriage to join packs, its just its…just AAARG, its just not fair" his expression turning once more to one of pain and sadness.

Humphreys felt something snap inside him, the intense pain of his loss now unbearable, he looks around to see everyone still stunned by his outburst, but he didn't care anymore they meant nothing to him anymore not after what they had done.

So he began to walk, nowhere in particular just away, as he approaches the wolves they part before him like the red sea, Turning his head one last time to look at his once loved family and friends, he utters in the most bitter and hateful tone possible "I hope you all burn in hell!" Before picking up the pace and running for the forest.

As the wolves compose themselves from the verbal lashing Winston is the first to break the silence.

"My daughter deserves a hero's burial" Winston announces with authority and sadness at the same time "Humphrey was right, we lost sight of what mattered, peace should have prevailed before tradition" Winston looks towards Tony with a hard stare, hoping his fellow rival will comply, Tony returns his stare with a simple nod "yes" Tony continues "what happened today is a tragedy, a tragedy which should never have happened, a tragedy which we are responsible for, I also believe peace should have prevailed before tradition, and to symbolise this noble sacrifice Kate should be buried by the river at the border between our territories to forever stand for peace between our packs.

Despite the impassioned speech few people felt like cheering, most were sobbing or holding their heads down in sadness, lilly stands crying into Garths shoulder, Garth doing his best to comfort her.

Humphrey watches from the treeline as they pick up Kates body and drag her away, his stare blank as a sheet, he could feel nothing anymore, all that mattered to him was gone, it was just too painful to feel anything "I need to get as far away from this dreaded place as I can" he thinks to himself.

Mustering his courage for the journey ahead he heads out, never intending to return.


	2. Only when the time is right

Kate watched the congregation of wolves with confusion evident in her eyes.

Every wolf from both east and west sat still, staring sadly as if somebody had died, but nobody had died had they? Last thing she remembered Tony and Winston were safe and Humphrey had gotten to cover, what could possibly be wrong?

"What are you all sad about, we made it" she said to no one in particular.

But nobody even seemed to acknowledge her existence, not even a passing glare, they just continued looking to the centre of the circle there expressions miserable.

Curious as to what was drawing so much attention she followed the gaze of the others, but what she saw made her wish she didn't look.

There in the middle of the circle lay her limp body, her head stained with blood, held under Humphreys sobbing form.

"But how I'm alive, I'm here, unless" her face grew pale at the realization "I'm dead"

"no NO! this can't be, I can't be dead, I was fine" she said desperately scrambling in her mind for another explanation for her hopeless situation, but could find none.

Letting the shock settle in, she turned to watch Humphrey as he gripped her…body as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

She approached Humphrey placing a paw on his shoulder, but it passes straight through him "I'm so sorry Humphrey". She had to turn her head away it was heart breaking to see Humphrey this miserable.

But what could she do now, she was dead and gone forever, she could never be with Humphrey again, will never be able to share his warmth, never again will she be with her family.

Her mind was swimming with thoughts of what could have been, what had happened but this was too much to take in the thought of being dead just felt alien too her. Not knowing what to do, she curled up next to Humphrey and waited, what else could she do.

She watched as Winston approached her body, she saw the hurt in his eyes; it was comforting to know everybody cared for her so much but at the same time painful at the grief her death was bringing, she could only imagine what her parents were going through what lilly was going through, what Humphrey was going through, Humphrey lingering in her mind.

But her train of thought was quickly broken as Humphrey lets loose a vicious snarl in Winstons direction.

"It's because of you she's dead"

Kate was taken aback by Humphreys comment, it was unlike Humphrey to behave this vicious, let alone vicious at all.

"Because of you and your stupid feud she is dead, now I will never see her again"

"No Humphrey don't do this it wasn't his fault, it was just an accident" But it was useless he could not possibly hear her.

Humphrey continued to yell but everything began to sound muffled her sight began to go blurry and everything slowly darkened until she found herself in a pitch black space.

Observing her surrounding's Kate couldn't make out anything, nothing but complete silence, nothing at all, just blackness, the sensation or otherwise lack of it was beginning to make her feel uneasy. She had never felt this empty, no pain, no smell, no sound or sight, she couldn't even feel her own heartbeat. Her only company being her thoughts.

"I guess this is where people go when they die, somehow its different to how I imagined" she lets loose a sigh it was all too much for one day.

But before she could continue contemplating her situation, a bright light flashed before her, causing her to squint.

As the light slowly faded, she could just about make out the figure of a wolf "who are you" she asked trying to make sense out of this progressively stranger situation, the figure almost seemed to float as it approched.

As the last vestiges of light faded Kate could finally see the features of the mystical wolf. The wolf looked female, and was of tremendous size; her fur to Kates surprise was a dusty grey she was half expecting it to be white, and her eyes were an intense sapphire green, they looked stern as if they could bore straight through your being with their intense gaze but at the same time they seemed sympathetic and understanding.

Kate stared at the wolf, fear evident in her eyes, she lay down trying to seem as small and submissive as possible, she had no idea what this wolf was capable of and didn't want to find out.

"calm yourself young one" the wolf spoke in a strangely soothing voice "I am not here to hurt you, just to talk" when she finished she let out a smile in the hopes it would calm her guest.

Kate was still too stunned to talk, the wolf caught on to this and continued "my name is Eva and do not worry, introductions are not necessary, I know of you Kate"

"but how do you know me, were am i?" Kate sputtered out finally finding the courage to speak.

"I know you must be confused and there's much we need to discuss young one, as to your questions they will be answered in good time" she took a deep breath before continuing "for now all you need to know is this, there are other forces at work beyond your comprehension, you were never supposed to die Kate, however despite the way of things it transpired.

"so what does this mean…. For me?" Kate asked, curious as to where this conversation was going

Eva hesitated before answering knowing the implications of what she was about to say.

"it means I'm sending you back" Eva finished

Kate's eyes widened with surprise, her expression instantly turning to one of joy "really you can do that? Can you send me back now!. Hoping eagerly to go home and put all this ugly confusing mess behind her

"no" Eva quickly retorted "when you go back it will be when the time is right, you were not meant to live for the sake of living your life has a greater meaning, you are meant to forfill a task a destiny if you will.

"but why must I wait, if I wasn't supposed to die why can't I go back now!" her irritation clear in her voice.

"Because the very forces that you are destined to stop are the same forces which orchestrated your death, and by causing your death, the natural order of things has been altered, it is my duty to return that order, to do so we must wait until the time is right and that time is not now". Evas voice resounded with a force that would cause the mightiest grizzly to yield.

Seeing that Evas word was final Kate finally conceded, giving a sigh in defeat "fine how long must I wait"

"two years" Eva answered bluntly

"TWO YEARS!" Kate responded in outrage, however one glare from Evas powerful gaze was enough to keep her quite.

"fine" Kate said as she lay down "don't worry Humphrey hang on I'm going to find you and then we will finally be together" with nothing more to say she lay dreaming of the reunion which was to come, when she could finally be with Humphrey her love again.


	3. Second chance at life

The sky crackled, as arcs of lightning struck the surrounding mountains, the deep rumble of thunder echoing through the valley. Winston looked up at the darkened sky, the first drops of rain were beginning to fall, dampening the ground beneath his feet.

"Candu, Hutch, bring the kill into the den tonight" he ordered calmly. Both gave a simple nod in response, before digging there fangs into the caribou, and dragging it away.

Winston continued to stare blankly at the sky, his thoughts else were. The rain was now falling more heavily, quickly soaking into the dusty ground, turning the land into a muddy mire.

He was now soaked from the rain decided he had enough it was time to return to the den, he was hungry wet, and really needed Eves company right now, today being a grim day.

As he approached the den he could hear the happy yips of the wolves as they feasted upon the caribou, he smiled, it cheered him up to think that his pack was happy at least.

When he entered he was instantly greeted by the pack "hey Winston you finally arrived" one wolf shouted from the corner, "yeah we saved you your favourite part" Candu spoke as he chewed on a bone.

Winston acknowledged the kind gesture, but his mind was not on food right now, he wanted to find Eve, today was a very important day for both of them and he needed to find her. As he glanced around the den he noticed Eve was not among the wolves present, there was only one other place she could be on a day like this.

"Carry on, I must tend to some matters first" as he turned to leave the den, no wolf questioned his leaving, they knew full well what day it was, and were he was going.

The rain fell hard across the land, as Winston trudged his way up the muddy hill. Looking over he could just about make out Eves soaked form standing by the river, he felt his heart twist at the memory of Kate, with a sigh he marched forward, to accompany his mate on this most dire of days.

Eve had her head cast down watching the river as the water weaved its way through the rocks, she was so lost in thought that she had not noticed Winston as he approached her.

Winston watched Eves sombre form and was barely able to hear her light sobs above the sound of the pounding rain, letting out a sigh he closed the gap, placing a paw on her shoulder causing her to jump up for a second before relaxing.

"I thought you would come" she said almost in a whisper

Winston walked standing in front of her staring straight into her eyes "I miss her too Eve, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss her, I would be dammed if I didn't stand by you on a day like this.

Eve let out a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless this warmed Winston's heart if only for a moment.

She nuzzled her mate before turning away placing a delicate flower atop a small mound of earth "sleep well my little girl" she said tenderly letting loose a tear, but it quickly merged with the rain streaming down her face.

She turned to face her mate "two years today, and yet it feels as though it was just yesterday" she spoke sadly.

Winston paused searching for the right words to cheer her up, before they came to him

"Eve, we will never forget her, and it brings me great sadness that she's gone but it would be a greater crime to forget the happy memories she gave us, Kate would not want us to be sad over her passing, but instead remember the life and love she gave us".

One look from Eve was enough for him to know he had succeeded in his attempt.

"Come on let's get out of the rain, dinner is waiting" he offered as Eve went to stand by him, they smiled to each other before heading back to the den.

As the night progressed the lightning storm intensified, the powerful strikes became more frequent to the point that the nights sky was virtually lit with the endless flashes from the curling arcs of light, the rain was showing no signs of stopping as it bore down with a vengeance upon the land, the river acting as the border between both packs almost bursting its banks at the sudden growth of water.

The banks of the river were now running with mud the delicate flower quickly becoming buried in the slurry, but before the last petal fell beneath the surface, a powerful bolt of lightning struck kates resting place the mud bursting outwards from the impact.

From the bottom of the crater the mud stirred, with an unnatural movement slowly rising upwards until it rapidly burst forth revealing a mud caked paw.

Kate was back.


End file.
